Save me
by bibivivi
Summary: Hermione is in the depressing time of her life and even though she don't admit she, even the smartest girl needs savingThis is my first fanfic, so please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic, so it's probably bad )

I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters that you recognize P

* * *

Staring at her wrist watching the blood dripping onto the clean white floor, "It will work next time" she said outloud. She then heard a door slam on the other side of the room. 'shit' she thought to herself, ' he's back early today. She quickly rinsed of the blood and went back into her own room.

As Draco slammed the door, " What a waste of time, can't believe I even considered spending time with her" as he thought to himself. Throwing his jacket on chair he heard footsteps and the door closing from the bathroom. ' Figures she'd be Head Girl, they could have given us a bathroom each, having to share with her' He sighed. Wanting to rinse his face before crashing to bed, he walked into the bathroom and found spotted blood stains on the floor. Thinking nothing of it he splashed water on his face and went to sleep.

' I can't even cut myself properly, I'm so useless' Hermione thought to herself as she felt into deep sleep.

Early Saturday morning, Draco woke up to muffling sounds from the bathroom ' what the hell is that' he thought to himself, he climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and could hear small sobs. Feeling tired and grumpy he opened the door shouting " I am trying to sleep you - " stopping mid sentenced he looked down and saw Hermione crawled up into a hunch crying with blood dripping onto the floor from both wrists.  
Hermione looked up in a shock, trying to cover her wounds when it was obvious he saw and blood still dripping onto the floor. " What do you want? Do you not know how to knock" still sniffing and fighting back the big sobs.  
Standing there staring at her, he didn't know what to think. All the blood that he could see, then facing her he came back to reality " What the hell are you doing?" He quickly ran and got his wand and came back and took her arm " Stop it, I don't need your help" Hermione pulled away. He grabbed her wrist and started healing her, not saying anything when he finished he stood back up " Don't let me see this again, I'm not always up for helping people, especially people like you." with that he turned on his heel and walked out the bathroom.Hermione stunned still on the floor, couldnt understand what just happened, Draco Malfoy helping her, then realising what he said she got up and swung the door open to his room, " Why help me if you didn't want to, I already told you I didn't need your help" shouting outloud.Draco turned round to see her, as he looked properly he noticed the black bags under her eyes, and how thin she had gotten, she looked so fragile and easy to break. " I don't want to talk about it, but its not the first time walking into something like that, and if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep" Draco climbed back into bed not looking at her, knowing she had gone by hearing the door slam. He layed there remembering the horrifying picture of walking into the bathroom finding his own mother had taken her own life away, seeing the blood on the floor and her body laying there. It had been a year since that has happened, silent tears falling onto his pillow, he grunted to himself " Argh"  
Could'nt fall back asleep he got dressed and went down for breakfast.

Standing there watching him climb back to bed, feeling angered that she was stopped, she got up and stormed back into her room slamming the door behind her. Sighing to her self as she leaned against her door, she pushed back her hair and walked back towards her dresser. Looking at herself in the mirror, " I look like I've been through hell" thinking to herself. grabbing a brush and started pulling out the tangles in her hair. ' Well it does feel like I've been through hell ' Feeling her tears coming back again, she dropped the brush and wrapped her arms round her body, sobbing to herself she fell back down on her knees to the floor.

Hermione woke up not realising that it was already noon, ' if only I could sleep forever' she though to herself. Getting out of bed she started thinking of the night before, why had Malfoy healed her, why didn't he just stand there and laughed or called her any names and feel glad that there is one less muggle born in the world. 'Well there is no way I'll find answers just sitting here' she said outloud, she got up then heared a rattle on the window, ' what isit now' she sighed. Walking towards her window she opened it to find hedwig with a thick white envelope, taking the letter of hedwig she patted him and leaving the window open to let the owl know that it was welcome to go in. Opening the envelope as she was walking back to the dresser she didn't have to guess and already knew who it was from.  
**_  
Dear Hermione _**

Hello its Harry, I just wanted to tell you that this summer has not been the greatest but after everything that has happened between me, you and Ron, I would still like to remain friends with you.

Afterall we have been friends for all these years, Ron said that he doesn't want to really talk to you, but this isn't about him, this is about me and you, and what we had as friends. I know that me being with Ginny has stopped us being as close as we were before, but you were the one that declined me a while back remember, and I hold no grudge against that. I know that you don't either as Ginny already told me that it was you that gave her the confidence that she can be with me.

That day when you came to the burrow, I admit that there was some horrible words said by me, Ron and Ginny, but those words didn't mean anything..well at least I don't mean any of it..I can' really speak about them two because they still talk about you in a bad way. It's all because you changed, you don't speak to us no more, not even me, you don't talk to me about anything, about your problems..what happened in the summer to have made you change? I know that we tried forcing you to tell us which was wrong, its only because we was worried about you. I really don't think that Ron really meant it when he called you a 'mudblood', it was probably a anger thing, you know what he's like..but you did say some harsh words to him too, you didn't have to rage out and call him a worthless git..

About what happened between me and you, I'm sorry..but you know that I still love you and I always will..even though I'm with Ginny, I always think about you..you know that. I'm sorry that I did what I did to you when we was at the field. Can't we just put all this behind us and just be friends again, just think about it.

Love

Harry

'What a waste of time' saying out loud, scrumpling the letter and throwing it in the bin beside the dresser she looked at herself in the mirror again, "what is wrong with you Hermione?" screaming at herself, didn't want to do anything she decided to take a bath. Picking up her towel she walked to open the door to the bathroom, as she walked in not realising that the shower was already in use. She turned around to find Draco just coming out the shower. "What the hell Granger, do you know what privacy means?" grabbing a towel next to him he wraped it round his waste and shoved past her to collect his clothes then slammed the door behind him as he went back to his room. Still in shock Hermione didn't move, ' its like he didn't know about last night, was it just my imagination' she thought to herself, looking a her wrist, there was no marks, 'no, it's real, otherwise my scar would still be there' Didn't want to think about anymore, she started running herself a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any characters you recognize**

**Disclamer : I don't own the characters, storyline is my own**

**Sorry this chapter might be short! I have an exam today and then going away in a week, but I will beable to get onto a comp while I'm away so next chapter might be in 2 weeks. ) **

* * *

Getting out the bath Hermione changed into any clothes that was lying around and decided to head to the library. As she walked into the quiet sanctuary she felt a relaxation feeling spreading through her body, the only place on earth where she feels safe, she slumps in the corner couch and starts reading one of her muggle novels. Not realising that someone else was also in the library and watching her ever since she stepped foot in the library.

'What has gotten into that gir, Draco thought, he was sitting at the table across the library, even though she was a fair distance away and looking no bigger than a little toy figure from where he was sitting, he could still see that she had lost alot of weight, looking paler than ever, her hair not frizzy as it was but it was just put in a plain pony tail, didn't look like it was brushed and wearing baggy jumper and pants. She looked like she was wreck. ' Why do I care anyway, it's not my problem' feeling anger that he was showing a little concern in the muggle born he carried on reading. As he tried to read he couldn't help but glance over to look at her, noticing that she smiles as she reads, he smiled to himself. She looked up just as he was smiling and quickly went back to his book, ' fuck, that wasn't suppose to happen' he thought to himself.

Feeling the stare that she was getting she looked up to stare back, she didn't realise it was none other than the silvery eye slytherin. ' what is he doing in the library, for all places on a weekend' she scowled to herself. ' Just ignore him and get back to the world of shopping' she said to herself, frowning as she tried to concentrate on reading her muggle novel. For the past half hour, they both kept sneaking glances at each other, until Hermione couldn't stand it no longer. She marched over to Draco and slammed her hand on the desk, Draco looked up as though he was'nt surprised by the way she slammed her hand.

"What do you want Malfoy, you have been staring at me for about an hour now" She said trying to keep her voice down as she could feel that the librarian was looking over.

Draco looking at her never said a word, still holding onto his book he was just simply looking. Hermione noticed that he didn't have a frown or any expression on his face, he was just staring at her like he was tryingto analyze something, getting fustrated she huffed " Are you deaf? I asked you a question."

Draco got up and picked up his book, he looked at her again then started walking, just as he walked past he said in a low voice " Stop pitying yourself Hermione" and with that he walked out the library, leaving Hermione confused and shocked.

' Did he just call me Hermione?' She slumped onto the chair opposite the empty chair that Draco was sitting, ' why...?' she kept thinking, didn't know what was going on and for the first time she felt lost in the library.

As Draco walked out the library, he don't understand why he didn't want to insult her, make nasty comments about the way she looked. Feeling angry about his confusion, he started wandering the corridors of the school, not knowing where to go and decided to head back to his room when he walked round the last corner to the Head's room someone screamed out to him.

"Drakieeee" Feeling horrified, he turned round to see what was coming towards him and then was pulled into a tight hug.

"Fuck sake, get off me Pansy" He pushed her back making her stumble a little, she didn't look bothered as she quickly linked his arm, as she did this Hermione came round the corner and saw the two standing. Walking past as if she didn't notice, "Well well, if it's not the little know it all! You look like you just came back from the garbage pit" She smirked. Hermione spun round and noticed that Draco was still patting off dirt from his shirt sleeve when she faced Pansy, before Hermione could say anything, " Shut it Pansy or I will take points of you for harrassing" Draco said as he smoothed his shirt and flung his arm off her.

"What! Draco, whats gotten into to you? You didn't even come to breakfast this morning!" Pansy said as her voice grew louder, face getting red, she stormed off pass Hermione, by shoving her as she walked pass.

Hermione looked over at Draco as he walked passed heading to the Head's room, Hermione followed quietly. Reaching the Head's room, Draco climbed through the portrait leaving it open for Hermione to get in. He let out a big sigh and fell onto the couch, Hermione felt angry at the thought of confusion and ran to her room. Closing the door she slumped onto the floor, feeling tears form in her eyes, she closed her eyes and heared herself screaming again, seeing herself getting hit by a guy that she thought he loved her dearly.

_**"Why are you doing this, what did I do wrong to you?" She screamed as he threw another punch at her, falling back and crying from the pain, she had never felt so useless that she couldn't pick herself up again.**_

_**" You, you're wrong, what makes you think that you can just leave this place whenever you want to?" He shouted back, lighting another cigarette he kicked her to the side and sat on the bed, wiping his forehead with his shirt sleeve he took another pull from the cigarette, " You decided to be with me then you should know that you should stay with me." He growled.**_

_**Feeling frightened, trying to be strong but not wanting to pull out her wand as he is a muggle and did not want to harm him with magic, she stood up " It's not my choice, I have to go to boarding school, and if you really love me as much as you say before you wouldn't lay a finger one me" Feeling bruised all over she kept her head up.**_

_**" Boarding school? You think I don't know shit, I know what you are" He said with a smirk. Hermione felt more scared wondering if he meant he knew she was a witch, and she was right.**_

_**" Whats the matter, didn't think I knew you had a wand in your pocket all along? Why don't you use it against me" He shouted. **_

_**"How..? How do you know" She said gripping her wand in her pocket. **_

_**" I know alot of things Miney, you're not the only one thats special" With that he striked her with a curse that sent her flying across the room...**_

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed out loud, trying to get the horrify pictures out her head, she started pulling her hair back, stomping to her bed she sat down and pulled out a blade from her night stand. Just as she was about to cut herself again the door swung open with Draco standing there.

" Put that down" He shouted at her, standing there giving her that chance to let go, he wanted to walk over and pull it out of her hand.

She looked up at him and felt nothing but wanting this more, before she could scar her skin again the blade went flew off her hand across the room. Looking up again angrily with tears falling down her cheek, she could see that Draco was standing not far from her now with his wand still out pointed at her.

" Get...out...NOW!" She screamed, but instead of walking out to, he walked towards her and sat on the bed hen pulled her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I'm feeling pretty tense from it.  
****I thought I'd post up another Chapter before I go, leaving in 3 days! )**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any characters that you recognize, they are owned by J.k Rowling, I only own the story.**

* * *

With tears still strolling down her cheek, not knowing what to say but at the same time feeling safe and comforted Hermione cried into his shoulders and put her arms around him. Until she couldn't cry no more they stayed in each others arms for a bit longer. Draco finally let go of Hermione and walked into the bathroom, staring at the doorway, Hermione was lost for words when Draco came back in with a warm flannel.

"Here, thought you might want to wipe your face from the tears, it'll get dry and itchy if you don't wipe it" He handed it flannel to her.

"Thanks.." Hermione replied taking the flannel of him and gently wiping her face. Placing it back on the bedside table she looked up and saw that he was still standing there.

"Dra-"

"Herm-" They both said at the same time. Looking at each other, Draco gave a sigh and sat back down next to her.

"Hermione, I don't know whats happened to you latley but I'm concerned about you" He finally said without looking at her, staring at the wall blankly.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I mean...it's me you're talking to, the filthy mudblood that you've always known"

"Don't call yourself that, isit so bad that I actually care?" Trying to hold his temper he clentched his fist and looked down.

"I'm not saying that it's bad, I'm just asking because all I have ever gotten of you is grief" Hermione started hugging her knees towards her again, Draco could tell that she was on the line of about to cry again he softened his voice.

" I'm not what you think I am, and even though i have shown you a side that what makes people think of me nothing but an ass, but I can assure you that its nothing that is apart of me. To be honest I don't know why I care that much, I mean I've always cared but I just couldn't show it, and the only other way of communicating with you is to be horrible."

Again Hermione was lost for words, not knowing wether to believe what he was saying, wondering why he couldn't show that he cared before but showing it now.

" If you want to know why I couldn't show I cared that much before, it's because of my Father, I'm pretty sure you understand when I tell you that" He looked up at her this time, looking at her soft brown eyes behind some curls of hair, it was like she was trying to hide away.

After a long pause of what Draco felt like it was hours, Hermione finally spoke.

"I understand, and thank you for being so nice to me, you're about the closest thing to a friend that I have"

"What about Potter and Weasel?" Having a confused look on his face.

"Hmm..lets just say that we're not on good terms" Still sniffing, she gave a weak smile.

" Tell me, tell me what happened, I don't mean about Potter and Weasel, I mean to you, what changed you this Summer, I noticed you had gotten a bit more jumpy last Christmas but it's gotten worse. I can see it in your eyes that somethings gone wrong, you're the not same strong Hermione that I use to see" Seeing the concerned look in his eyes, Hermione didn't know if to tell or not, no one knows about it.

"You can trust me...for once, even your friends aren't here for you, but I am" Noticing the worried look on her face.

"ok" Giving out a sigh.

" It happened about a year and a half ago, at Summer hols I met someone who I thought cared for me and actually...loved me...it was fine for a while, he was nice and kind and caring. Then I told him I had to go back to boarding school, because I couldn't tell him I was a witch. A boarding school is where the parents send their children to an away school tha-"

" I know what a boarding school is, carry on" Draco interrupted but gently.

" Well, anyway, after I told him that, he freaked and said I couldn't leave him there and that I had to stay with him, but I told him it wasn't my idea and said my parents put me up to it. Then he slapped me across the face, but he looked shocked and was apologizing and saying he didn't mean it, so I accepted the apology." At this time Draco was getting angry, sitting cross legs on the bed he had clasped his hands together and leaned forward signalling Hermione to carry on.

" So I came back and wrote to him, sending my letters to my parents so they could send it to him through normal muggle post. I went back at christmas to see him even though I did promise Harry and Ron that I'd spend christmas with them. When I saw him again, he was so nice infront of my parents and acted like he missed me alot. Until my parents went out for that night and he changed, like he was someone else. He went in to a rage about how I left him lonely for so long and how could I hurt him. I tried explaining to him that it wasn't my fault and that I needed to study, but he get more angry and dragged me upstairs, then before I knew it he had threw me on the bed and started...started...raping me, and saying that I had made him wait so long, and it was the only way he'd get it before I leave him again" Hermione cried hard as she said the last sentence.

Draco looking at her shocked and angry at the same time, put his arm around her shoulders letting her head lean on him again.

" Don't worry, he can't harm you right now. You don't have to say anymore" Giving her a squeeze on the shoulder to let her know that she's safe.

" No," sniffing hard, she wiped her tears with her hands, " I might aswell finish, I haven't told anyone about this before.

" I tried ending with him that christmas but he just wouldn't let go, when I came back to Hogwarts, I only wrote to my parents and not to him, he started asking my parents what was going on, and why wasn't I writing. I told them that I had broken up with him so that they wouldn't think nothing else, they said that they told him to leave and stop harrassing them anymore because I had made up my mind. I thought that it would end there, but I didn't tink that when I went back at summer...he turned up at my doorstep one night, he must have been watching and waiting because it was the only night my parents went out without me. He stormed into the house and started yelling at me and said that no one breaks up with him, and then...he started to hit me, kicking me and punching me. I asked what I did wrong and he said I was wrong, and then he pulled out a wand, I really didn't know he was a wizard...He had known everything all along, known that I was a witch and was going to Hogwarts, then before I knew what happened he had hexed me. When I woke up I was in my bedroom naked." Crying again once more, Hermione made the first move to lean onto Draco this time, putting his arms round her he felt nothing but anger and wanting to hurt the guy that did this to her.

" I'm sorry that this happened to you, but you shouldn't harm yourself just because of him, he should be the one that gets punished." Patting her head gently.

" After that summer, he'd frequently come by, threatening me that if I ever told anyone he'd not only hurt me he'd hurt my parents, and everytime he came it will always end up with him forcing himself on me, and till this summer just gone, it's still happening and then worse thing happened is that I even lost all my friends because of it" Talking in between sobs, and crying harder.

" They know about this? Potter and Weasel I mean" Draco pulled her off him and started wiping the tears off her face with his sleeve.

" No, they don't know but I know its because of the way I am acting" Hermione sniffing and trying to wipe her eyes.

" You haven't lost all friends, I'm your friend, that is if you let me be your friend" Draco looked into her brown eyes once again, staring at her with nothing but kind and gentle concern.

" Of course you can be my friend" Hermione sniffed again and smiled at him, it was the first smile that she has given to to him for real.

" You should get some rest, and don't worry, no one can get into Hogwarts, and even if he does, he'll have to get through me before he can get to you and believe me, he won't get pass me" He said while getting up and started heading for the door.

" Goodnight Hermione"  
"Goodnight Draco"

As Draco closed the door behind him, he started making his way back to his room, he had no idea that it was going to be such a tense night, and realising what Hermione had gone through, he had started to feel a strange feeling, and he didn't want to see her cry no more. Remebering back on what she told him, he started feeling angry again, closing his door gently so that he wouldn't wake Hermione up slamming it. He fell back onto his bed putting his hands behind his head, and wishing of meeting the guy so that he could just hit him, just the once and he would feel satisfied that he put all his strength into it. Draco drifted off to sleep while imagining of beating the guy up into a pulp.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any characters you recognize, I only used the characters for this story.**

* * *

Waking up next morning, Hermione felt good, and fresh, she got dressed and fixed herself then went down to breakfast. She had never felt so hungry, sitting down at the table filled with glorious food, she started filling her plate with bacon, toast and eggs. Helping herself to juice she didn't realise that someone sat down next to her.

"Nice to see you Hermione" the stranger next to her said, jumping from the voice she turned around and tried giving the person a smile.

" Morning Harry, nice to see you too" Turning back round, picking up her book she started reading as she ate to avoid any conversation. She noticed that Ron and Ginny had sat down at the table. Ron filling his mouth with food as always and Ginny beckoning Harry to sit next to her while giving Hermione dirty looks. Once again after a few bites Hermione lost appetite and drank the rest of her juice and got ready to leave to class. As she started walking out the hall Draco walked in, looking tired and rough but still dressed smart and clean. His face brightened up as he saw her walking towards the doors.

" Morning Hermione" Giving her a charming smile.

" Morning Draco" Feeling relieved that there was someone giving her an honest smile.

" You're late today, but I won't hold it against you, we have rounds tonight don't forget" giving him a smile back.

With that she walked to class, sitting at the classroom alone, she wasn't surprised that she was first to arrive, she was ahead of her time scheduele. Getting her things out ready Draco had came in and sat next to her.

" Didn't you just go down to breakfast?" Hermione said as she was getting her books out, she didn't have to look but already know it was him, she could smell his colone as he sat down, it smelt so comfortable and she felt nothing but wanting to just lean into him, but restraining herself she fiddled with her belongings.

" I wasn't that hungry anyway, thought you might like the company since it's not time to start class yet" He started getting his books out and leaned back onto his chair.

" You don't mind me sitting here right? " As he started getting comfortable.

" Nah, I don't think anyone was going to sit there anyway." She neve noticed how polite he was until now, well she never really noticed anything apart from the horrible words that usually come out the mouth.

" What isit?" Draco suddenly said making his voice snap Hermione out of her own thoughts.

" What?" Hermione blinked as if she just came back intot he light, looking blankly at Draco.

" You were staring, is there something on my face or something?" He said as he started feeling his skin, feeling a bit of panic rise as he started to wonder if there was marks he left on his face or if there was food sticking to it from when he rushed his food down so he could join her.

" Oh, no no, its nothing, I wasn't staring at you...I...was just looking at the bookcase on the other side of you." Hermione blushed and looked away quickly, started fiddling with pages in the book.

Draco turned round to see the bookcase and noticed that it was so far back that he couldn't see the writing on the books, if Draco can't see them then Hermione wouldn't beable to. Smiling to himself when he realised that she was staring at him, it made him feel funny inside.  
As they sat in silence the classroom started to fill with people, hearing some shock ' ooOOoooOo' from some girls and gasping noises from the others, seeing that Draco was sitting next to Hermione. At last Harry and Ron had walked in and noticed the classroom was filled with chatter, wondering what the big gossip was. They sat at their table on the other side of the room, and Harry started scanning the room looking for Hermione, as he came pass a slim looking figure and wavey hair, he was about to call out to her when he noticed she was smiling at someone, he turned to look at who this person was, he gave a big gasp. Startling Ron, he turned round to see what was wrong with Harry.

" Harry, what isit?" But before Harry could say anything Snape had just walked into class.

Snape started to conjure ingredients on the table at the front of the classroom, as everyone was watching quietly, Snape looked around the room to see the pairings and noticed a very unusual pairing.

" This is a very difficult potion to make, this healing potion is mainly used for when the person is battling, as this potion will heal all minor wounds that you would have and also gives you the ability to block any hex's for 20 minutes. This is the goldpretunas potion. You will be partners with who you are sitting next to this lesson, DON'T chatter loudly, whisper to your partner if you need to, you may begin" He waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. Walking round the room, staring at some pupils seeing if they had weighed the ingredients correctly, snape continued to stroll around the classroom.

Hermione got off the stool and started getting ingredients and Draco went to get the couldren and weighing scales, they didn't need to whisper as they worked together, not saying anything and giving each other little smiles and then quickly looking away. As Hermione weighed the ingredients, Draco has put them into the couldren and carefully stiring it, when the final ingredient was put in Hermione started cleaning up. Draco stood there still stiring, stiring it was probably the part he had to concentrate most, had to stir it left twice then right twice, and he had to stir it 20 times.

When it was ready he sat back down and Hermione had just finished cleaning, sitting herself down and putting her head up to look at the couldren, checking if it was the right colour, then smiling and giving a relieve sigh as it looked correct. As Snape walked pass their couldren, he saw that they seem to have done a good job.

" Finished already Miss Granger and Mr.Draco? " He peered into the couldren, sniffing it slighting then standing back up.

" Yes Professor" They both replied.

" Good, put the potion in the bottle and leave it on my desk, you may then go. For Homework write me an essay 3 parchments long on why you have to stir it left twice and right way twice, that it for everybody" He looked around the room, hearing a few moans and groans. Students carried on with their potions as Hermione and Draco finished off and then walking pass them. As Hermione walked pass Harry and Ron, Ron had put his foot out. Hermione felt the tug on her foot and started falling when a strong pair of arms held onto her, with his face leaning on her shoulders and picking her back up. Draco helped Hermione pick up her belongings off the floor as everyone had started to talk and whisper, ' why did he help her?' . Hermione patted the dust off her and turned to thank Draco, he gave her the books back and flashed Ron a angry stare, Ron stared back with the same angry stare and watched as they both left the classroom.

Walking silently along the corridors together, Draco finally spoke.

" Why didn't you say anything to him? "

" To who? " Hermione looked at him.

" Weasel, he tripped you up on purpose, the floor isn't exactly made of cushions, you could have cracked your head open if you hit head first." getting slighty angry as his voice grew a bit louder.

" I don't want to argue with them, and especially in Snapes class, that'll be like detention for a month and I can't risk that being Head." Hermione said as she stared straight forward.

With Draco sighing giving up on talking about the incident they walked in silence until they reached the end of the corridor.

" I have transfiguration, so I'm going this way, what do you have now? " Hermione started walking to the right corridor.

" I have transfiguration too, so I guess we'll be in the same class again"  
" Great, so I won't be alone" Hermione smiled and started walking, Draco could feel himself smiling as he walked next to her, he felt glad that it would be him thats sitting next to her and not someone else.

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is alot shorter, Jet lag got to me, next chapter will be better hopefully. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

As they got through transfiguration together, they started to feel more comfortable around each other. It wasn't long before the rumours started spreading round hogwarts.  
Hermione and Draco started making their way towards the great hall for lunch, as they walked in silence again and noticing the stares that they were getting off people around them. Hermione started to feel slightly nervous as she started to see people whispering as they walked pass, without saying a word she walked quicker and made her way to the hall and quickly sat down at the table. Draco sensed what was going on and decided to do the same.

People from the Griffindor table moved away from Hermione as she sat down and was whispering, Hermione started to feel her face being flushed, as she started to grab food and put it on her plate she started to fight back her own tears. All that was going around the hall was whispers about Hermione and Draco, by the end of the day even the ghosts and pictures was talking about it.

Hermione had been hiding in the library all since dinner, as she started walking back to her own dorm she bumped into someone..

" Ow, watch it" a familiar voice boomed above her, she picked up her books without saying a word

and patted the dust off her, facing a angry puffy looking Ron she tried to hold in her anger.

" I apologize" Hermione said politely, as she was walking away she heard him say

" Stupid bitch" with that Hermione swung round "I heard that" Ron looked at her with cold stares

" Well I did say it out loud." This wasn't the Ron that she knew, what had ever happened to him,

" Why do you insist on making me feel even shittier every time we see each other" she yelled out, fighting back her own tears, she felt hot inside and all she wanted to do was run over and hit him.

" I'm not the one that changed remember, it was you, you were the one that chose HIM over us, and now you're all pally with Malfoy, as if the other guy wasn't bad enough, you really are a whore"

Ron spat out the sentence, he could see that Hermione was hurt, he admit that he still has feelings for her but it changed nothing, he still hated her for what she did.

_Harry and Ron had just finished going shopping in London, it was Ron's first time shopping in the muggle world, with Harry trying to calm him down every few minutes because Ron finds things fascinating and jumps up in fear every time he saw something he had never seen before. It took Harry 10 minutes to pull Ron away from a phone box. Walking through Hyde Park they were just about to meet up with Hermione and that's were they saw her, it had been a month since they saw each other, she seemed to be down and kept looking around as if she was getting ready for something. Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron and smiled, she ran towards them and gave them a big hug each, " oh I've missed you guys so much" Harry smiled " How have you been mione'? its great to see you" Ron looked at her properly, and noticed dark bags under her eyes, she looked frail, her hair was slightly messy in a bun, and she was wearing a baggy jumper and a rough pair of jeans. " Hermione, are you alright? You don't look so good" Ron said._

" _What?...what do you mean…I'm fine" Hermione said with a nervous laugh._

_Harry and Ron both raised their eyebrow at each other, the three of them sat down on the grass and started talking about meaningless things until a guy towered over them and Hermione jumped up._

" _Oh, hi, I didn't realize what time it was, I'm sorry" She quickly went over to him and linked her arm around his. Harry and Ron stood up puzzled and half in shock,_

"_Um, Harry, Ron this is Anthony...my….boyfriend, these are my friends from..boarding school, Harry and Ron" She smiled at them. They all muffled a 'hey' and Anthony whispers into Hermione's ear, " I'm sorry guys but I have to get going now" she gave a small smile to Harry and Ron, Anthony already had her arm and was pulling her away, making her fall onto the grass. Harry and Ron went over to help her up when Anthony spoke properly for the first time " Don't touch her, she can get up herself" Harry and Ron looked at him with their mouths opened, shocked to hear him say something like that about Hermione. _

" _Can't you see that she fell, you could have waited until we said our goodbye's before you drag her like that" Ron spat angrily. Hermione had gotten up at this point and patted herself down " its fine you guys, it was my own fault in the first place" _

" _What?!?!?! We saw him pull you, what kind of boyfriend is he to do that" Harry said a little too loudly._

" _Hey, I'm the boyfriend and SHE'S my girlfriend, and I don't like anyone touching her apart from me, and what's your point anyway?" Anthony was getting closer towards them as he was speaking, Hermione could see that he was reaching into his pocket, she started to panic,_

" _It's fine really, stop you guys, I'm sorry Harry, Ron, I'll talk to you guys later ok" Hermione said pulling Anthony along._

"You really don't have any clue whatsoever, and for your information Draco has been a good friend to me, unlike some people" with that Hermione stormed off to her dorm. As she climbed through the painting, she saw Draco slumped asleep by the fireplace with a book in his lap, she went over and covered him with a blanket and quietly muttered a spell to light the fireplace. Draco awoken suddenly with a jump and looked at his surroundings and realized where he was and gave a small sigh.

"Bad dream?" he heard, he looked down and saw Hermione lying on the floor reading a book by the fire.

"Ugh, yeah" He let out another sigh and realized that he had a blanket over him, he sat up properly and put his hands over his hair as he woken up properly, he checked the time and it was only 8:00pm, they didn't have to do rounds till 9:30.

"How are you feeling?" He looked at her, he could tell she wasn't really reading, she was just staring into the page.

"Hmm, I don't know, I bumped into Ron earlier, words were said, nothing I haven't heard before" Hermione said as she sat up properly crossed legs. Draco went and sat next to her on the rug, staring into the flames, " I didn't want to ask before, but, what happened between you three, I mean, why are they so angry with you?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortable a little but let out a small sigh and flicked a strand of hair back,

"Well, I guess it was my fault really, I changed a lot in summer because of my boyfriend, I was so scared that he would hurt my friends and family, I did what he told me to do. I started to become distant towards Harry and Ron, I stopped sending them owls and the last time I went to the burrow, my boyfriend told me to say some nasty things to them or he would hurt them himself. Seeing what he had done to me, I felt as if he was really going to hurt them, it was my only way from parting with my friends without them getting hurt physically." She let out a sniff and carried on staring into the flames then carried on, " The thing is, Anthony's family is all pureblood, and I never knew that, what I also didn't know until one night where he had finished….um..you know..doing his thing to me, when he switched the lights on, I noticed on his arm was a tattoo, or what I thought it was a tattoo, but it was the dark mark" At this point Draco had spun his head round and looked at her.

" This Anthony guy, what's his last name?" He questioned her, feeling angrier and now knowing that she was with a death eater all along.

" Preston, Anthony Preston" Draco could see a tear slowly falling down, he reached out and gently wiped the tear, as she turned to him, " he'd kill me if he knew that I told you"

"I know who he is and he won't dare to touch me"

Draco put his arm around her and pulled her into him so she was leaning on his shoulder, he decided not to ask anymore questions that night. He kept thinking on how to get hold of Preston, he knew off him from when his father had meetings in the mansion and he'd be there. Draco had never been one to take part of the meetings as he never was a death eater at the time, not that he wanted to in the first place, he always wondered in the garden when the house was filled with them. Preston was one of his father's friend's son, who had only turned a death eater half a year ago. As his mind drifted of in wonder on the guy Hermione had fallen asleep, he gently picked her up and laid her down onto the couch and put the blanket on her. Not wanting to wake her up, he decided to do rounds on his own that night, 'she looks like she needs the rest' he thought to himself.

As he walked down corridors, he started to wonder why he was so caring towards her, he knows that he's her friend now, but he also knows that if his father ever finds out, he'd be in a lot of trouble, but when he saw her being in such a weak state he felt like he needed to be there for her. He admitted only to himself that he had always looked up to her because she was always so perfect and admired her from afar, the only way to communicating with her was to give her nasty remarks, but why had he given in on that, why had he suddenly decided to actually show that he cared? He pondered on his own thoughts before he gave in on himself and just tried not to think about anything for the rest off the night, humming to himself he finished doing his rounds quickly and went back to his dorm to rest for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

As Hermione made her way into the Heads common room, she saw that Draco was already awake, smiling as she was walking towards him he looked up and saw her. Slowly getting up himself and getting his books from the couch he walked right pass her without giving her a second glance, Hermione shocked and stood still puzzled, wondering why Draco had suddenly just ignored her like she wasn't even around. 'Maybe he's having a bad day' she tells herself, and starts getting ready for class.

As the day went on, things seemed different, there were remarks from the Slytherins, and she noticed that there was a lot of people shuffling around her and whispering amongst them, feeling slightly insecure she walks quickly pass them all. It was then suddenly she hears a familiar voice " why the rush mudblood" she knew with no doubt that it was no other than Draco Malfoy, turning around sharply she hears herself say " what did you just call me?"

" I don't like repeating myself to dumb people, you heard me the first time" Draco was slouched against the wall with his arms folded and staring deeply at her.

She noticed that he had his Slytherin groupies around him laughing and giggling, feeling heated and anger she decided to leave head held high and to ignore them like she usually do. Walking away slowly and feeling tears well up once again, she fights them back repeating to herself " its not worth the tears" , not feeling up to anything and having no motivation she skips the afternoon lessons and hides in the library. Suddenly she feels that she has no one again, having no friends and no one to turn to, 'why the sudden change again, why has he been hot and cold, why did he just do what he did?' There was no answer there, trying to forget the incident she picks up a novel and starts reading.

It had been several hours that Hermione had been sitting and reading, losing track of time she didn't realize that there was someone else in the library besides her and the librarian, flicking the next page over someone's hand had lifted the book away, Hermione jumped as this happened not realizing where she was she was about to yell when she was facing no other than Anthony herself.

"Hey there Miney, I was looking for you" He had his hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking, putting the book down on the floor still staring at her his finger draws up her side and up to her cheek, brushing her hair back he leans forward and whispers "I just wanted to check in on you that you weren't doing anything you shouldn't"

Hermione wanted to push him and run away but she knew that if she did anything he disapproves of he may do something that is out of her hands. She sits there silently while he starts to lean more into her, feeling her tears falling down silently she closed her eyes wishing this was over, when a gust of breeze brushes across her face she suddenly opens her eyes to find Draco and Anthony face to face, Draco with his wand held high pointing towards Anthony and Anthony with his hands up like he surrenders but in a oddly way, he was still smirking and Draco speaks " Don't you ever come back to Hermione you hear me, if I see you near her again, you'll be sorry" Hermione tears were still flowing down her cheeks as she starts fumbling her clothes back in place and shocked not knowing what to say, quickly her instincts came and she pulled Draco off Anthony " Get off him Malfoy, this is none of your business"

"Got yourself a new boyfriend I see Miney" Anthony words drawled out of his mouth sending shivers to Miney, his tone of voice has changed once again, this was the same tone as when Anthony decided to hurt her.

Feeling more scared and now wishing that Draco didn't show she quickly replied.

"NO, no, I don't know what he's doing here, I'm not with anyone else, you know that" Draco could tell that Hermione was afraid of this guy, so afraid that it sounded like she was pleading him, 'what the hell has he done to her' he thinks.

" Malfoy eh, so this is the Draco Malfoy, I'll be having words with your father" with that Anthony disappears.

"What's going on back there" A sudden high pitched voice yells out from afar, the librarian must have heard a lot of noises and they could hear her shoes clacking their way towards the corner, Draco and Hermione looks at each other and quickly squeezes through the back of the bookshelf, they waited till it the librarian had walked down the isle next to them and ran all the way back to the common room.

"What the hell were you doing" Hermione yells as soon as they entered.

"What? No thanks then?" He replies normally and slumps onto the couch as if he had a really tiring day.

"Do you realize what you have done? Did you not hear what he said?" Feeling frustrated that Draco acted so lightly towards this situation.

"I'm not deaf Hermione, you don't have to shout and yes I did hear him, I know what I'm doing" He had his eyes closed and his head leaned back onto the couch.

"What is this? You were horrible to me then you become my friend then you decided to be horrible to me once again now you're my friend again? What the fuck Malfoy, don't play games with me because I don't need this kind of shit" Yelling louder as Hermione was crying.

Draco stands up and walks over to her, " look, last night I got really confused, and today I was still confused and thought if I acted the way I did back then, things wouldn't be so messed up in my head, but it didn't help, in fact it had just made things worse in my head. All this time of me being so horrible to you was my way of communicating with you and I never thought I'd admit this but I think my feelings are more than friendship," Wiping a tear away from her as he said this.

Hermione shocked and wide eyed staring at him she starts crying more and finds herself clinging onto Draco and then finally whispering "Save me…"

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone else hurt you" He puts his arm around her as she cries into his shoulders.


End file.
